


It's not easy being in Love with an Idiot

by KaliDW



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliDW/pseuds/KaliDW
Summary: Jack did say he wanted to eat, but it wasn't exactely what he had in mind. Zhao Zi seriously went to cook him noodles. Jack could do nothing but smile fondly at the man who was busing himself in the kitchen, a pinkish tinge colouring his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable.What happens after Jack kisses Zhao Zi. A lot of wishful thinking.





	It's not easy being in Love with an Idiot

Even if he had just been pretty much rejected, Jack still had that trademark smirk of his plastered on. Even rejection felt sort of cute when it was coming Zhao Zi. Jack knew he was way gone for the cop. 

When Jack went downstairs, he found Zhao Zi cooking instant noodles...that idiot. 

Jack did say he wanted to eat, but it wasn't exactely what he had in mind. Zhao Zi seriously went to cook him noodles. Jack could do nothing but smile fondly at the man who was busing himself in the kitchen, a pinkish tinge colouring his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable. 

 

In that moment Jack started feeling a little guilty. He remembered that it was Zhao Zi’s first kiss and it must have been important for him, Even if Jack had been flirting with him pretty much since the start, the younger guy was too inexperienced to notice, the kiss must have come as a shock even if he was the one talking about wanting to basically see Jack naked. He really was an idiot, too innocent to have a hidden agenda behind his words. Zhao Zi was completely unaware of all the flirting Jack had been doing. 

 

“Hey Shorty. I’m sorry.” Jack offered honestly. Maybe there was still a chance, he hoped he did not scare Zhao Zi off for good. 

 

“It’s fine. The noodles are almost ready.” Zhao Zi responded avoiding Jack’s questioning eyes. By the looks of it, Zhao Zi was not ready to talk about the kiss and Jack decided to postpone the conversation for the time being, even if it meant that they had to be only friends for now. 

After eating in silence and helping out with the dished, Jack put his leather Jacket on ready to head home, Zhao Zi showed him to the door and said bye with that cute little hand wave that Jack found so endearing. 

Before leaving, Jack remembered that he had a mission that would keep him away for a week or so, the timing was not ideal but he had to go. He was forced to leave things like this. 

 

“Zhao Zi, I forgot to tell you but I have a job out of town. I’ll be back in a week or so.” 

 

“Ok. See you.” Zhao Zi was still not making eye contact. 

 

Jack begun to feel a little knot in his stomach. Hopefully by the time he was back things would be back to normal between the two of them. He did not like this awkwardness. 

 

The next day Zhao Zi finally had calmed down enough to think about what happened, about Jack confessing and then kissing him. That came out of nowhere. Sure, he and Jack had been really friendly for the past couple of months, he liked Jack and he liked spending time with him but it was really surprising to find out how Jack felt that way about him. 

 

“I’m attracted to you” Jack had said before cornering him into a wall and kissing him. Remembering the kiss made Zhao Zi feel all kinds of confused. He shook his head trying to get the memory out of his head and went to get dressed to go to work. He had a lot of paperwork to do, he had no time to think about Jack. 

The day went by fast, the files working as a good distraction, keeping Zhao Zi’s mind from thinking about the kiss. Well, it worked until he was home, alone with his thoughts, and it all came back with a vengeance. 

 

He opened the pantry and looked for something to eat, more as a way to occupy himself rather than out of hunger, which was unusual for him. But it did not work, in fact it made him realise that he could not remember the last time he had cooked for himself, usually Jack would have some delicious homemade meal ready for him by now. He shrugged off the thought and proceeded to heat some leftovers in the microwave. He ate in silence and went straight to bed. 

 

The next couple of days went by pretty much in the same way, work and dinner alone. With each day Zhao Zi had to admit to himself how much he started to miss Jack. He didn’t know when it happened exactly, but the gangster became part of Zhao Zi’s daily life; he got too used to having him around. 

 

Zhao Zi noticed how the fridge was now empty since Jack was the one to stock it with delicious ingredients that he would use to make equally delicious food; he then started to miss how they would watch tv together, laughing at the dumbest stuff and having a great time. Zhao Zi liked Jack’s company, he really did, but Jack wanted something else now. “I’m Attracted to you”... 

 

Zhao Zi touched his lips, remembering how Jack had kissed him. If he had to be honest with himself, it had felt really nice for a split second, before Zhao Zi realised what was going on and started to panic. Zhao Zi had nothing to confront it with, but Zhao Zi knew that was definitely a really good kiss. Jack’s lips felt surprisingly soft pressed against his and had Zhao Z’s heart skip a bit. 

 

Zhao Zi interrupted this train of thought, he was a cop and Jack was a gangster, boss would be furious. Ah Fei going out with Tang Yi was enough of a headache for boss, Zhao Zi had no intention of being scolded as well. But maybe he will ask Shao Fei about his relationship, just out of curiosity. 

 

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. On the eighth evening alone, Zhao Zi was rummaging in his fridge for something easy to cook when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, Zhao Zi was greeted by a smiling Jack holding a shopping bag. 

 

“Hiya Shorty! Did you miss me?” Jack was almost beaming. “I’m here to make you dinner, are you hungry?” 

 

Zhao Zi nodded and let Jack in. He watched Jack attentively as he put on his grandmother’s apron and started cooking. Suddenly the small guy remembered what his grandma told him about his future, about how he would find a person who would take care of him, a person that will provide him with everything and he would want for nothing. 

 

Ah Fei often told him jokingly that he was an idiot and for the first time Zhao Zi agreed with him, he really was. Jack took care of him pretty much since they became friends, and now that he looked back Jack openly flirted with him...except Zhao Zi was too much in his own world to notice. He was too distracted to notice that Jack was the one his wise grandma talked about. 

 

Zhao Zi got up from where he was seated and stepped closer, stopping behind Jack who was focused on the meal. Jack noticed that the younger guy was behind him, but thought he was just peeking, curious about what he was going to have for dinner, until he felt him tapping on his shoulder and turned to see what was the matter. 

 

As soon as he turned to face Zhao Zi, Jack felt a pair of lips pressing on his and he was surprised to say the least. Zhao Zi was on tiptoes kissing him. After recovering from the initial shock, Jack cupped Zhao Zi’s cheek, closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. 

 

They kissed for several minutes, a chaste kiss that left Jack feeling butterflies in his stomach. The gangster’s lips curved upwards against Zhao Zi’s lips, he was really head over heels for shorty, even a small kiss like this made him feel things. Jack broke the kiss reluctantly, with his eyes still closed he pressed his forehead on Zhao Zi’s took a small breath and then baked up a little to look at Zhao Zi in the eye, his hand still caressing his cheek. 

Zhao Zi looked at him, a small smile forming before immediately being replaced by an expression of sheer panic. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jack asked worriedly. 

 

“I have to write boss an apology letter.” 

 

And with that Zhao Zi disappeared into his room leaving a beaming Jack behind. He shook his head and resumed cooking for his precious idiot. He needed to keep him well fed and full of energy, because now that he knew Zhao Zi felt the same about him there was a lot more kissing, and hopefully more, about to happen tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idiot couple so much! Zhao Zi is a precious child who needs protecting and Jack is just...Jack <3


End file.
